In recent years, along with an increase in attention to solving environmental problems and establishing a sustainable recycling-based society, electricity storage devices such as nonaqueous electrolyte solution secondary batteries typified by lithium ion batteries, and electric double layer capacitors have been widely studied. Among these, the lithium ion batteries are used as power sources for laptops, mobile phones, and the like due to the fact that they have high working voltages and energy densities. Expectations are placed on these lithium ion batteries due to the fact that such lithium ion batteries have higher energy densities than lead batteries and nickel-cadmium batteries and allow realization of a higher capacity.
However, the lithium ion batteries have a problem in that the capacity of the batteries decreases over time in charge/discharge cycles.
As a method for suppressing a reduction in the capacity of batteries due to charge/discharge cycles, a method in which various additives are added to an electrolyte solution have been examined. The additives are decomposed during an initial stage of charge and discharge to form a film called a solid electrolyte interface (SEI) on the surface of an electrode. Since the SEI is formed during an initial cycle of charge/discharge cycles, electricity is not consumed for decomposition of a solvent or the like in the electrolyte solution, and lithium ions can be transferred between electrodes through the SEI. That is, the formation of an SEI is considered to prevent electricity storage devices such as nonaqueous electrolyte solution secondary batteries from being deteriorated during the repeating charge/discharge cycles, and make a great contribution to an improvement in battery characteristics, storage characteristics, load characteristics, or the like.
As an additive for an electrolyte solution that forms the SEI, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose cyclic monosulfonic acid esters. Patent Literature 4 discloses a sulfur-containing aromatic compound, and Patent Literature 5 discloses a disulfide compound. Patent Literatures 6 to 9 disclose disulfonic acid esters.